Eita Kusunoki
|weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |born = August 23, 2001 |blood type = A |affiliation = Japanese Imperial Demon Army |section = Moon Demon Company |occupation = Soldier |status = Deceased |first appearance manga = Chapter 28 |first appearance anime = Episode 16 |seiyū = Seiichirō Yamashita |english va=Derick Snow}} was a minor character and a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Kusunoki was a young man of average height with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard JIDA uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which had a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, he wore a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. He also wore the uniform trousers and black boots which went over the trouser's leggings. He kept his sword sheath on the left side of his hip. Personality Kusunoki had the most utmost respect for Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose. When he was reporting to Guren about his team's situation at Nagoya City Hall, he felt guilty and apologized about what happened to them. However, Guren insisted that it was his own fault for setting up a flawed plan. History Not much is known about Kusunoki's past. At some point of his life, he joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army then later, the Moon Demon Company. Story Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc During the assault against Nagoya, he was part of a thirty-man attack team sent to Nagoya City Hall. Shortly after, Guren Ichinose successfully eliminated the Nineteenth Progenitor Mel Stefano, Kusunoki appears gravely injured before him. Despite knowing how fatal his wounds are, Guren needed him to give a clear, rational report. Kusunoki reports that the thirty-man attack team sent to Nagoya City Hall was destroyed and that the Vampires requested to see him. When Guren replies why he should he do such a thing. He explains that the vampires only killed ten of them and the other twenty are held hostages. Kusunoki apologizes about his team's situation but Guren insists that it was his fault for setting up a flawed plan. He asks Norito Goshi to create an illusion with his Cursed Gear for Kusunoki, so he can rest in peace. Before succumbing to his injury, he tells Guren that it was an honor serving under him. Kusunoki dies with a smile on his face, shortly after giving his report. Afterwards, Mito Jūjō warns Guren that it was an obvious trap however he orders that his squad are going to reinforce Shinoa's squad and Narumi's squad. Once that happens, Guren is adding a new target and mission to the list, to kill the Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, who is currently located in the Nagoya City Hall. Powers and Abilities Cursed Gear * Kusunoki wielded a sword which was most likely left behind in Nagoya. Gallery Quotes * "Lt. Colonel...!...it was.. a-an honor...sir..serving...under...you.."--''Kusunoki to Guren Ichinose before succumbing to his injury, Chapter 28, "Livestock Revolt"'' Trivia * Eita 「英太」 means "Big Crystal" * Kusunoki 「楠木」 means "Camphor tree". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company